1. Field of the Invention
Means to supply cooled air to the cab of any apparatus having an engine fueled by liquid petroleum gas.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art consists of a separate refrigeration system for air cooling, driven by shaft horsepower extracted from the engine. This system has been virtually universal for decades. It has been quite satisfactory until recent environmental concerns have arisen about leakage of the refrigerant fluid, which is virtually always fluorinated and chlorinated hydrocarbons believed to be detrimental to creation of ozone in the upper atmosphere, and presently scheduled to be severely restricted or banned by law in the United States. Any refrigeration fluids which may be eligible for substitution in such systems are likely to be much more costly, to require considerable mechanical changes in the compressor, expansion valve, condenser, or evaporator (expansion coil), and/or to have more severe corrosive properties.